


How the Mighty Fall

by RagTag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boss Fight, Dark Mayjikks, F/M, Fantrolls, Void powers kick butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTag/pseuds/RagTag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't been uploading as of late, for two straight week it either would delete the work, or it wouldn't upload it, so after resetting my Computer im back to work</p></blockquote>





	How the Mighty Fall

You walk down the hallway with your nose in the air and as prideful as you can be, Issy clenching your hand halfway, just as recognition that you're still next to her. You look around to reveal a long and bland hallway...barely lit...and nothing special about it; Issy shaking out her combat boots right now and you wonder why. 

"WHats wRonG?"

"Due yu knot sE this stuhff?"

"nO"

You look left to right and close your eyes, then thrust your arm to the right, grab whatever you hit and rip a chuck out of it; you look to see a Lich falling backwards as it grips its now missing shoulder with the opposite arm. Issy holds her hands over her mouth, "Can yooh see theim too?" "noPe", you realize why Issy is so scared, her void powers let her be unseen, while seeing everything herself...even in pitch darkness. She asked how you can see halfway through the hall, you answer your eyes illuminate a tiny bit so you can't see well; you two keep walking until you hit a fairly lit area, and stop to check on yourselves. Besides the blood on your hands, you come out clean, Issy's still shaking, "CaN YOU tEll me wHAt yOU see", she doesn't move and point to darkness, to which you assume there's a "super-big ultimate legendary epic quest winning" monster....that you can't see.

"Can yu see thaht?" 

"HAvEnt we bEEN over tHIS"

"leht me kiss yu"

"WHy?"

"Soh yu can see"

You roll your eyes, and look at her in her eyes, those purple-blueish eyes, and take her glasses off, "CaN yoU see with these off?", she looks at you oddly and cocks her head, "Yur eyes", you wonder what she means, and you assume that your eyes went back to normal or just gotten darker, "what happened tO them, are they Normal?", "No juhst darker", "oh". With that you stare back at her, with her know on her tiptoes she leans forward and pecks your lips and your eyes widen in surprise as you look past her at the "super-big ultimate legendary quest winning" monster; Its a giant skeletal monster walking around as if the world was it's playpen, it might as well been....Issy confirms that that monster is a Acheron and it is guarding what you guys are after, you look at her in surprise

"am i sUpposed to Fight that?"

"im sawree buht, yehs"

You pull up your sleeve computer...which is broken from the impact the giant statue left when it smacked you...you look up at the giant and unsheathe Kama and detach one one the blade, you ready it between your fingers an chuck it straight at the monster's neck, "DAMNIT", "Wut?", the blade gets plunged in the side of its neck and it smashes the blade deeper in,

"son of A bitch, i mEant to Hit its chest"

"why?"

"The toxin wont Spread that fasT, especially since its huge"

You contemplate what you should do next when Issy jumps unto the Acheron's leg as it turns and notices, "ISETEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she climbs up as fast as she can; when she gets to its lower back it swings at her, and you drop your jaw as she turns from the waist up and smacks its hand down....with her bare hand! She then reaches the blade and rips it out and slaps it in the back of its head; it falls over...where did she get this power from? Is it her aspect power? You don't know what she did to make it end up with it's arm on it's back with loud cracks echoing in the cave; "Ar yu cuhmeng?", you stare and walk to her and take your blade back, it almost seems impossible to walk on this unsteady ground as you approach the black chest you (or should you say Issy) earned. She rushes to it and goes on and on about how she wondered what's inside, bending over the chest with her elbows slumped over the top, she looks at you devilishly.

"wHat?"

"ohpin?"

-sigh- you kick it open and a black mass hits you in the face, falling backwards you wonder what you just unleashed on the world when you hear Isetel scream; then something hard hits your chest as you land on the ground, knocking the wind out of you. You notice something slithering on your wrist and you can't move for a bit, Isetel laying unconscious on your chest, you yourself fall unconscious and lay there for gog knows how long. A few minutes for you past and your still in the chamber and the Acheron is sitting by itself in the middle of the room eating a stalactite from the ceiling, you feel a biting on your wrist and wince to see a black chain, with Issy on the other end, you sling her over your shoulder and accidentally make your hand hit her ass, which wakes her up and you make your hand shoot back down......

Awkard moment #12314 for Zarion Urdeki check another off

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been uploading as of late, for two straight week it either would delete the work, or it wouldn't upload it, so after resetting my Computer im back to work


End file.
